


You Always Make Me Smile

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, but yeah this is mostly morning cuddles, spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh reflects on how he got to be with the person who always makes him smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is a sappy piece of shit who doesn't take serious fandoms seriously? ITS MEE~!

Josh’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shined it’s bright rays on his face through the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes so he could see the time on his digital clock.

6:43 a.m was beaming brightly at him. Josh groaned and dropped his head back onto his pillow. Suddenly Josh felt movement next to him and he couldn’t help but smile. He turned his head and could see the back of Sam’s head.

After the incident with Beth and Hannah, Sam had always been there for him. She helped him go to a doctor when his mental breakdowns got worse. She helped him when he forgot to take his medication. She even helped him from playing a cruel joke on their friends. He always tried to show how much he appreciated her, but at times it didn’t feel like it was enough.

It was when they went up to the winter lodge on the one year anniversary of Beth and Hannah that Josh decided to say something to Sam about how he had always felt.

Josh remembered how he was nervous to say something. All the times he had made fun of Chris for being shy about his feelings with Ash, when he was just as bad. But luckily, Sam had felt the same.

“You know, I always did feel like we had a connection. Like, I just feel happy with you. And after Hannah and Beth, you’re one of the only people I feel comfortable going to. I feel like we understand each other.”

That had been 5 months ago. Sam started college and so did Josh. He still had nightmares about his sisters, and sometimes they got really bad. He’d had dreams about them suffering somewhere dark up on the mountain, waiting but never being found. And sometimes the nightmares would take a crazy turn and his sisters would be talking to him while dead, or turning into monstrous forms and attacking him. 

But Sam helped. She always helped. On the weekends she sleeps over and Josh feels like it’s only those nights that he sleeps the best.

Josh continued to smile as he looked at the back of Sam’s head. He rolled over to hug her from behind, but his hands got caught in the blankets and he ended up just pushing his body into her back. Josh watched as his movement caused Sam to roll off the bed, followed by a sleepy, yet startled yelp and loud thud. He tried to peek over the side of the bed to check on Sam.

“Josh...”

Fuck.

“Yes, Sam? My little birdie?” Josh watched as the top of Sam’s head appeared and he could see two eyes glaring at him.

“I’m going to kick your ass.” He tried to give her his best apologetic look before smiling.

“Aw, I love you too, Sammy.”

She always helped him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as I always say...helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated c:


End file.
